Lyoko Redone
by jrub910
Summary: Everything is in chaos Published on Same author who wrote it in the first place. Ulrich is going out with Sissy, Yumi is jealous, Aelilta and Jeremy like each other but are to shy to say anything and odd is head over heels for sam. well then..


Its was dawn. Ulrich and Odd had just come out of the gym from training karate. They were about to head to the showers when sissy can bolting down the stairs and yelled "ulrich darling." Odd sniggered as Ulrich gave Sissy a kiss on the cheek and said "good morning to you to" said ulrich with a small laugh. So what were you doing. Sissy asked. "Practicing karate." Ulrich replied. "Sissy i need to go take a shower ill be right back." Ulrich left and that left Odd and Sissy together.""Well Odd are you just gonna stare at me all day or what?" Sissy teased."I mean I know im beautiful and all but I am taken." "No I wasnt staring." Odd said thinking on his feet."I was just keeping you company till Ulrich gets back."Well go take a shower ill be fine and you stink."Sissy said laughing. "Go on now get." Odd then rushed into the showers just as Ulrich was coming out."Hey is Sissy still down there." asked Ulrich. "Ya she just told me to go take a shower." "Well Odd you kinda need it." Ulrich said with a grin. "Well if people would stop waylaying me and talking to me I would of been done now."Odd said angrily. "Whos waylaying you?" Ulrich asked confused."You are you knucklehead jackass." "Wow sombodys grouchy today." Ulrich said with a laugh. "Im just bored because X.A.N.A hasnt attacked for a while." Odd said grouchily. "Yea that is strange." Ulrich said "Maybe he is planning something big, Like the time he nearly exploded the nuclear plant and the time he nearly crashed that bus into the petro-chemical plant." "Yea." Odd said thougthtfully. "Well im gonna leve you and Sissy alone, see ya at lunch."  
Lunch  
Ulrich and Odd met up with the rest of the gang at lunch. "Hey you guys whats up?" they said at the same time. Jeremy said "I have decoded the first 2 discs of Franz Hoppers diary. "Wow!!" they all said in unison."It has given me the ability to create vehicals and give Aelita an attack called energy spheres." "I also made it so that if aelita is devertulized i can reviver her up to 1 time per Lyoko trip." "Wow you have been busy!" everyone exclaimed. Just as Jeremy was about to say something about a trip to sector 5, Sissy came up and sat down by Ulrich."Hey Ulrich dear." Yumi made a choking sound on her soup and Sissy glanced at her saying"Yumi are you ok?" "Yes im fine." Yumi said. Well Ulrich dear I think i will leave you alone. And with that Yumi stormed out of the cafeteria in a huff. "What is her problem?" "I just asked her if she was ok." "I dont know." Ulrich said confused. Normally Yumi was ok with Sissy but today she was acting very strangely."Ill go talk to her." Ulrich said and before Sissy could say anything he ran off to find hours later Ulrich had no idea where Yumi was. He kept calling her but she wouldnt answer. So hekept searching untill at last he realized he hadnt searched 1 place yet the factory  
Ever since Jeremy had taught them to vitulize themselves into Lyoko Yumi had always wanted to try it. So when Sissy made her mad at lunch she decided to try it for the 1rst time. She started up the program and within seconds she was in the virtual world of Lyoko. Unbenowst to Yumi a monster called the Scyphozoa was behind her.

As Ulrich made it to the factory the Scyphozoa was silently creeping up behind Yumi. When she finally relized that the Scyphozoa was behind her it was too late, the monster was trying to steal her memory. When Ulrich got to the lab he was about to materialize himself into Lyoko when he noticed that Yumis memory was already 1/2 way stolen. Ulrich raced down to the scanner room and was virtulized in a heart beat. But by the time Ulrich got there the Scyphozoa had gone and Yumi was laying there as still as a rock. "NO!!" Ulrich yelled as he rushed over to Yumis lifeless took her to a way tower in the forest sector and then he devirtulized himself. He then ran to Jeremys room and told him what had happend. "Ill take a look at it." he said gloomily. "But im not sure there is anything i can do about it."What if Aelita came and helped?" Ulrich asked quickly."Then we might have a chance." Jeremy said happily."Ill call her and tell her to meet us at the factory.""Right now you must go to the tower where you put Yumi and take her to Sector 5." "Got it" Ulrich said fiercely. "Oh and Ulrich." Jeremy said quickly. "What?!" "When you get to Sector 5 dont move untill i get there so i can tell you where you need to go and also so I can materalize your vehicals." "Ok got it." Ulrich said as he raced down the hall Dont worry Yumi ill save you no matter what"

As Ulrich raced to the factory Sissy was watching him without him knowing."There goes Ulrich off to who knows where again." she said giloomily."I dont know where or who he is seeing." "Maybe he is cheating on me with Yumi." "I know what ill do." she thought rapidly. "Ill follow him and see where he goes." So following the unaware Ulrich she raced after him as quietly as she could. She followed him into the woods and down the passage that led to the factory. When they got to the factory it was too late for Ulrich to make up a excuse. He had to tell her everything. And to make matters worse Aelita and Jeremy had got there and Yumi`s time was running out. "ULRICH!!" Jeremy yelled as he saw him with Sissy. "What the heck is she doing here!!" "Don't yell at me she followed me here." Ulrich mumbled. "Well how much did you tell her??" asked Jeremy suspiciously. "Well from when we discovered Lyoko to the present." Ulrich said sheepishly. "Dont you get mad a me Belpois we have a life to save." Ulrich told Jeremy as he saw his face turn red with anger. "Your right Ulrich." said Aelita quickly "Lets go and save Yumi." So Jeremy and Sissy went to the lab and Ulrich and Jeremy go to the scanners. When they got into the scanners Jeremy virtulized them and after the virtulization was done the screen showed a virus and the scanners were offline and then there was a crash and the scanners were down and broken.

Please Review


End file.
